The present invention relates generally to a torque transmission system and associated method, and more particularly to selectively controllable torque transmission system that provides an output at an angle (e.g., 90°) relative to a torque input, and an associated method.
Fans are used in a variety of vehicular, vocational and industrial settings to provide cooling flows. In some vehicular applications, such as for busses and recreational vehicles (RVs), vehicle configurations may impose significant constraints as to where a fan can be positioned in relation to an engine the powers the fan. For instance, such vehicle configurations may include an engine that is located at a rear or side position relative to the vehicle chassis, where engine compartment space does not permit both a fan and fan clutch to be mounted directly to the engine in a coaxial arrangement. Yet a fan for generating cooling flows may be crucial because limited ram air is provided during vehicle operation for cooling for vehicles with side and re-mounted engines.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a torque transmission system that allows selective control of an output device (e.g., fan) at an angle (e.g., 90°) relative to a torque output from a prime mover, such as an internal combustion engine.